Let Me Be Your Teddy Bear
by Jalicelovee
Summary: Well I'm not very good at summaries... Basically this is my take on what Alice and Jasper's live would be like if they were human...
1. Preface

**Mkayy. So this is my preface to my story... duh... haha**

**Hope you like... review please...**

Preface

Jasper Austin Whitlock and Mary Alice Brandon were born within two months of each other, in the same hospital, in the same room. Their mothers, Stella and Kendra had been close friends and roommates since college, and they had both suffered their horrible pregnancies in the same mind-frame: blame the husbands. Tucker and Carl stuck together as well, making sure that they had plenty of hideouts when their hormonal wives went on their daily rampages, especially since said rampages usually consisted of hysterical sobbing, raiding of the fridge, and lamps being hurled in the men's general directions.

On June 27th, Stella and Tucker Whitlock became the proud parents of a healthy baby boy, who they named Jasper Austin. Exactly two months later, on August 27th, Mary Alice was brought into the world.

"They'll be best friends," Kendra gushed.

"I know!" Stella squealed her response. "And Mary will always have Jasper as a protector, a big brother."

Tucker and Carl looked at each other momentarily, shrugged their wives overly excited attitudes, and proceeded to watch their new babies.

And so our story begins…

**Is that good so far?**

**I know I barely started, but I'm new at this. **

**I need confidence boosters people! **

**:) review, please.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Jasper and Alice (she flat out refused to be called Mary) were together almost every single day after that, even though there wasn't much that they could do. Jasper's first word, to Stella and Austin's surprise, was "Alice". A few months later, Alice uttered the simple word "Jasper", surprising everyone all over again.

As the parents evaluated this strange behavior, Jasper and Alice sat there together, smiling at each other, as Jasper sang the song "Let Me Be Your Teddy Bear" by Elvis and Alice hummed along. The parent quit their debate momentarily to examine the children's strange behavior, and then glanced at each other, slightly confused.

Years went by, and it was time for the kids to start pre-school. That was where they met Rosalie Lillian Hale, Edward Anthony Cullen, Isabella Marie Swan, and Emmett Timothy Swan. The six children quickly clicked together; although they looked so different from each other it was comical.

Jasper was very, very tall for his age, with dirty blonde hair that fell in his eyes, which were a serious gray. He towered over Alice easily, who was both short and skinny. She had jet black hair, which she refused to grow past her chin, and wide dark blue eyes. Rosalie was a very beautiful little girl; the kind you saw in those children's pageants. She had long, silvery blonde hair, clear blue eyes, and full, puffy pink lips. Edward had messy, wild auburn hair, and teasing green eyes. Bella and Emmett were twins, though they looked nothing alike. Bella had long, curly brown hair that flowed easily to her waist, and calm brown eyes. Emmett was taller and broader, with curly black hair, and although he shared his sister's brown eyes, his had a mischievous glint in them. The six of them usually stayed off to the side during playtime, in their own little bubble, never socializing with the other children. The teacher was concerned by the behavior the kids were demonstrating, although the parents assured them that it was just a phase.

It was in pre-school that Alice learned she was going to be a big sister.

"I don't wanna!" She howled, making quite an interesting performance for her friends. Jasper strolled forward, wrapped his arms around his best friend, and started whispering in her ear. Slowly, her tears subsided, and she smiled gently at Jasper. They grasped each other's hands, and walked up the stairs, completely oblivious to their parents gaping stares, and their friend's giggles. They were too wrapped up in each other.

Months later, Cynthia Irina Stoker was born. In the hospital delivery room, Alice took one look at her new sister, wrinkled her nose, and said "ewww she stinks, take her back". She threw a terrible fit after that, crying and screaming and threatening to run away from home. Carl and Kendra were at a loss. They begged and pleaded, but Alice wouldn't listen. Two hours later, when the tears were still pouring and little Alice was curled up on the floor whining, the door opened and Jasper skipped in with his parents for a visit. He was smiling, but after he took one look at his best friend, he scrambled to her side, crouching down, and asking her what was wrong.

She sniffled at him, and started filling Jasper in.

"I don't want a sister! I don't wanna be the old one! I wanna be the baby! It's not fair Jazzy." Of course, Alice was the only one allowed to call him Jazzy, and Jasper was the only one allowed to call her Ali.

"Aw c'mon Ali, she doesn't look that bad. Please stop crying. Give her a chance."

There was silence for a moment, and then Alice was climbing up on the bed, smiling.

"Hi, Cynthia," she grinned at her sister. "I'm your big sister." As the parents gaped in disbelief, Alice leaned over the bed and said "hey Jazzy you're right; she's not that bad". Kendra and Carl exchanged exasperated looks, and Alice pulled Jasper on the bed next to her as to introduce him to her new sister.

By the time Jasper and Alice entered kindergarten, they were almost literally inseparable. Alice and Jasper threw a double fit when they got to the school the first day and found out they were in different classes. Jasper was with their other friends, but Alice was all by herself. It must have been a big deal to Jasper, because he never threw tantrums; he was the one who ended most of Alice's. After fifteen minutes of hopeless pleading, four exasperated parents, two very angry teachers, an annoyed principal, and two five year old with very sore throats, Alice was finally transferred to Jasper's class.

When they announced this, Alice and Jasper immediately stopped their hysterics, smiled at each other, grasped hands, and tore off into the classroom.

"What are we going to do with them?" Kendra groaned.

"This is getting a bit extreme," Stella agreed, scowling.

Jasper glanced through the door towards the parents, shrugged, and trotted off towards Alice with a box of crayons in his hand.

Alice grinned at him. "This is great! I knew the tantrum would work," she beamed. "Good idea."

Jasper snickered, and blushed slightly. "Thanks. I'm so happy they changed their minds. I would have missed you if you weren't here." He glanced down, the blush more prominent than ever on his tanned cheeks.

Alice smiled, leaned over, and kissed his cheek lightly, blushing as well. "I would miss you too," she whispered, her pale cheeks a bright tomato red.

They were interrupted by Emmett and Edward, who seemed to think they were getting too cozy, throwing crayons at them.

"Ewww!" Emmett laughed at them.

"She kissed you!" Edward howled with laughter.

"You got cooties now!" Emmett informed Jasper. "We gotta get 'em outta you!"

Emmett and Edward took off after Jasper, chasing him around the room.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Alice jumped on the table angrily. She ran off after Emmett and Edward. Bella and Rosalie hopped on the table yelling like cheerleaders.

The teachers and parents came in to investigate the cause of the commotion, and what they saw did not make them happy at all. Edward had tacked Jasper and was beating him over the head with one of the naptime pillows, and Alice had jumped on Emmett's back and was beating him wildly with her fists. Emmett was trying to throw her off, with no success; she had her legs wrapped around his waist.

The teacher took charge then, threatening to separate all of them if they did not stop it.

Alice glared at her momentarily, hopped off of Emmett's back, smacking him on the head as she walked over to where Edward was on top of Jasper, pillow in hand. Alice shoved him off of Jasper, pulled her best friend to his feet, and dragged him to a corner of the room, where she pushed him into a chair and climbed on his lap. They sat there, hugging each other, as the teacher looked on in amazement.

Behind the gaping teacher, Kendra groaned into her husband's chest, muttering under her breath.

Stella turned to her own husband, sighed, and asked a simple question that stumped them all. "What are we going to do?"


	3. note thing to be specific, plea for help

**blah. i just barely started and i have a bit of writers block...**

**i have the whole rest of the story planned out from about age ten and up **

**but i don't wanna skip four years **

**any suggestions?**

**S.O.S. Please lol **

**Help! -whimpers pathetically-**


End file.
